Obsession
by MetalChick1769
Summary: This girl.. I never knew one person could have that much power over me. I figured it was just blind lust that would pass with time. It didn't. If anything it only got stronger.
1. Chapter One Bella

_Bella_

This girl.. She emitted such a pure sense of innocence yet I could feel – almost taste the darkness that clung to her. There was something about her that intrigued the hell out of me. I'd been with both sexes but I'd never felt that my attraction was based on appearance. I choose my partners carefully, my attention always having to do with personality. That being said I considered myself to be pansexual, but _she_ shattered that. Her body did _things_ to me. Things that none of my past lovers managed to do, without even touching me.

And quite frankly that scared me.

I wasn't aware that a single person could have that much power over me so I ignored it. I figured it was just blind lust that would pass with time.

It didn't.

If anything it only got stronger. Every time I saw her or heard her name, even if there was a crude comment attached to it, it made my heart race and my breath come in short, uneven gasps.

I knew trying to talk to her wouldn't work seeing as she ignored everyone besides her brother, his girlfriend and a had full of his friends. If she wasn't alone then she was with them.

Her brother! God, I am such an idiot! Why didn't I think of him sooner?

Oh yeah.. Maybe because of the fact that he was the single most intimidating person I'd ever seen, aside from his girlfriend. Together they were simply terrifying.

But I had to get to know her, even if that meant getting my head bitten off by the blonde bombshell that was Rosalie.

So now how do I get closer to them?

It wasn't hard, especially after I'd attracted the attention of one Edward Cullen. It hadn't even been a week before he invited me to sit with him, at the same table as _her_. That first day I was so nervous sitting just two measly feet away from my obsession in all her glory.

_Probably because this is the closest you've ever been to her._ My mind helpfully supplied. It was true though, all I'd ever done was admire from afar. Very, very far. I had no clue what to do or say around her, even if I wasn't speaking directly to her. Hell, I had nothing to worry about; she didn't even glance at me. Not once!

I was a little saddened by that. Okay maybe more than a little, more like a lot. I wanted so badly to get to know her, just speak to her once would be enough. If I could satisfy this curiosity I had for her I could be on with my life. Be done and move on.

_Right?_

Eventually Edward made his move, and didn't except rejection very well. By this time I was a regular at the "Brandon" table and for some odd reason they took my side when Edward threw his fit, even Alice had something to say. That was the first time I really heard her voice.

It was stupid, me obsessing over her for months without even hearing her voice.

And what a voice it was! Rich and silky, yet deep and lilting and light and airy all at the same time. I would have swooned if I wasn't feeling so awkward about everyone bitching out Edward on my account. That was also the day I heard that same _amazing_ voice directed at me. She came up to me later and asked why I would ever even consider being with someone like Edward. When I gave her a confused look she explained that even though Edward was friends with her brother they all knew how he acted.

"Rosalie has been itching to get into his ass about it since day one but Emmett always calmed her down because he was only interested in the slutty type.. Well until you that is." I nodded dumbly, still struck by the fact that she was actually talking to me.

"Plus Emmett thinks highly of his little 'Bella-Bear.'" She smirked at this. I raised an eyebrow.

"Bella-Bear?" She bit her bottom lip very cutely before speaking.

_Oh fuck, that lip..._

"Emmett takes it upon himself to give those he socializes with nicknames. Mine is Ali-Cat, Edwards is Edtard, and Rosalie's is Rosie-Baby." I smiled softly. Emmett was such a goofball.

"So what's Emmett's nickname?" I wondered aloud, hoping for something embarrassing. Only to get back at him for calling be Bella-Bear of course.

"Well I've been calling him Emmy-Bear for as long as I can remember." I felt my eyebrows scrunch together without really wanting them too. _Dammit now you're going to look weird to her! Stop!_

"Then why does he call me Bella-Bear is it's already been used?"

"Well for one he doesn't like it, only me and Rose get away with calling him that. He says it doesn't fit with his 'many appearance'." I snort and Alice smiles.

"A bit full of himself isn't he?" She nods.

"Always has been, especially since..." She trailed off.

"Since what?" I prod gently. I saw it before she said anything. The way her face closed off to me and I knew our little talk was over. I just hoped that she wouldn't stop talking to be all together when she'd barely even started.

"Uh... I-I gotta go. Sorry." And just like that she was gone. I ached to be away from her. I was _this_ close to her, for only about five minutes, only hearing her sweet, sweet voice speak only a few sentences and I was already hooked.

_Damn this girl..._

**One-shot for now.. I may continue if enough people what more.**

**I decided to post this since I hadn't updated my other two stories. But it was Spring Break here so what can I say?**

**And just so you know if this is continued the chapters will be very short, but I'll update as frequently as I can.**

–**MetalChick**


	2. Chapter Two  Bella

_Bella_

I felt a meaty hand wrap around my shoulder.

"So you got her to talk to you huh?" Emmett stepped up beside me while his hand continued it's rubbing. I turned into his awkward embrace.

"What do you mean? I've seen her talk to people before" I said as much as I could at the risk of sounding like I was stalking his little sister. I learned he was extremely protective of her. He shook his head.

"Well yeah she _talks_ to people but I mean a real conversations. She only has those with me or Rose. She must really like you Bella." I smirked on the outside but on the inside I was bouncing around like a little kid.

"So what is this I hear about you and nicknames, Emmy-Bear?" He blanched before his jaw dropped.

"_Alice_ told you about that?" His face was one of pure shock. I nodded slowly.

"But she never..." He shook his head. "I take that back, she must freakin' love you." I couldn't help my grin or blush at that.

"You think?" I joked but I must have sounded a bit too wistful. He tilted his head, much like Alice does when something confuses her. And yes I do watch her that much.

"Hmm, does little Bella-Bear have a crush?" Heat flooded my cheeks once again. _Did he just?.. Wait he'd be okay with it?_ I perked up at that thought.

"Ah – no.. I don't, I mean I wouldn't. I mean she's not – I didn't mean..." I hung my head, knowing I'd been found out. I waited for whatever big brotherly speech he was going to give me.

What I didn't expect was his booming laughter.

Or to be swept up in a bone crushing hug.

"It's okay Bella-Bear. I'd rather it be you than some testosterone filled punk whose ass I'd have to kick for hurting her or getting her pregnant." I smiled a genuine smile.

"Thanks Emmy-Bear." I whispered into his chest as I returned his embrace.

"This 'Emmy-Bear' deal can't be an everyday thing, okay?"


	3. Chapter Three Alice

_Alice_

Shit.

I almost told her about.. S_top thinking about it!_ I urged myself as I felt the waves of pain begin to roll. I hadn't had an episode in over a year and I wasn't about to start now.

I was loosing it, my control was slipping.

I felt the familiar wave of violence, self-loathing and pain that I only had one way to deal with.

I raced back home to the apartment Emmett and I shared.

**See I said short chapters.**

**It'll switch every time the POV switches.**


	4. Chapter Four Bella

_Bella_

"So what else did Ali tell you?" Emmett asked as we walked aimlessly around campus, keeping an eye out for Rosalie.

"She told me you, her's and Rose's nicknames then said you've always been full of yourself, especially after something, then ran off." I frowned, still a little upset at how she departed. Emmett stopped suddenly.

"Fuck.." He groaned. "We need to find her. Now!" He raced off towards the area where I knew his apartment was. Not knowing what to do I followed, hot on his heels.

"What's going on?" I asked through my pants.

"Alice, she's had these episodes ever since our parents died. She'd blackout and usually wakes up in a hospital" He explained. Their parents were dead? Alice had blackouts where she got injured? I didn't know any of this shit!

"Her last one was about a year ago. She's been better since, but her talk with you probably brought up some memories." Oh God.. I did this. Alice was out somewhere, most likely hurt, and all because of me.

"Oh God, Emmett, I'm so, so, so sorry. If I hadn't – "

"No Bella." He cut me off. "It would have happened eventually, she was getting distant again. I'm just glad I knew." Emmett glanced my way as we ascended the last flight of stairs.

Emmett was no nonsense, heading straight for their door and busting it open, not even bothering to mess with the lock.

"Alice!" He yelled, heading to where I could only assume her bedroom was. I heard a small whimper on my right.

"Emmett she's down here!" I yelled as I made my way swiftly towards the sound.

"Oh Alice..: I murmured before rushing towards her.


	5. Chapter Five Alice

_Alice_

I heard the feet pounding down the hall before the door was busted open, my squeak of surprise covered by the noise.

"Alice!" My brother shouted as he sprinted towards my room. Too bad I wasn't there. I whimpered as I took in the pool of blood I was currently sitting in, the knife falling from my grasp.

"Oh Alice.." Was the last thing I heard before passing out.


	6. Chapter Six Bella

_Bella_

Oh shit, oh fuck, oh damn.. What do I do? My mind ran over that same line of thought over and over as I dropped onto my knees beside my love.

Now is not the fucking time to be thinking about how you feel about her!

"Emmett call 911!" I shouted again.

"Is she breathing?" He asked, frantic. I nodded, glancing down to where I now had her sprawled across my lap despite the massive amount of blood. I briefly wondered why I wasn't sickened by the sight or smell. _Oh yeah, it's Alice sitting in the middle of the blood.._

"Okay there's an ambulance coming and I called Rose. She's going to meet us there. Now help me slow the bleeding." He threw me a hand towel that I quickly pressed into the forearm closest to me while Emmett got the other.

The ambulance arrived shortly and we were off.


	7. Chapter Seven Bella

_Bella_

"I'm sorry sir, but she has a very rare blood type that we don't have in our blood banks and we can't allow you to donate the amount of blood she needs." The doctor spoke in soothing tones to an enraged Emmett.

"Well what the hell do you propose we do! Can't you find someone compatible? I'm not letting my baby sister die because of a fucking blood type!"

"Check me." Three sets of eyes turned towards me. "I have no clue what my blood type is but if it'll help Alice..." I trailed off. The doctor nodded.

"What about you ma'am?" He asked Rosalie. She shook her head.

"I already know I'm not compatible. I was tested a few times before." The doctor nodded again before motioning for me and Emmett to follow him down the long hall. I was terrified of needles but I had to do this for _her._

"Your a match."


	8. Chapter Eight Alice

_Alice_

I woke feeling groggy as fuck. Both my forearms stung, my head hurt like a bitch and I felt like shit. Not a good combination when you're as moody as I usually am.

"Ali-Cat.. You good?" I heard my brother ask softly. Not feeling up to using my extremely dry throat, I nodded, which only made me nauseous.

"Yeah.. Yeah, I'm good." I croaked after I stopped reeling. Opening my eyes slowly, I flinched as the harsh hospital light burned my retinas. I looked over at Emmett once my eyes adjusted. He didn't look as pale and sickly as I imagined he would.

"Hey Emmy. You don't look like you just gave a couple hundred ounces of blood." He shook his head and chuckled.

"That's cause I didn't, but I'll take that as a complement short stuff." I scowled at him. _Wait.._

"They had a few pints in the bank then?" I ask. Shaking his head again he jerked his head over to the other side of the room. I turned as fast as I could without feeling like I was about to barf. And what do I see?

Bella, looking worse off than I felt. Why did Emmett look fine when she looked like death itself?

"Emmett!" I shrieked despite my sore throat. "Get her some food and something to drink, now!" Emmett blanched at my tone and scurried off to the cafeteria. Rose just shook her head and followed him out.

"I'll make sure he doesn't get any junk food that doesn't do her any good." I nodded.

"Thanks Rose." I smiled weakly at her. She nodded back and let a rare smile slip onto her features.

"Anything for my little pixie."


End file.
